DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) This is an application for five years of funding of a Program for AIDS Clinical Research Training at Harvard University. The goal of the Program is to train physician investigators in quantitative methodologies in order to prepare them for leadership roles in clinical investigation. Physicians who have completed clinical fellowships in infectious diseases will receive two years of research training under the supervision of one or more program faculty. Program faculty areas of expertise include clinical virology, clinical immunology, biostatistics, epidemiology (including clinical trials), decision-analysis, oncology, and medical anthropology. Trainees will also receive didactic training through course work at the Harvard School of Public Health. Four positions per year (2 each at post graduate years 5 and 6) are requested.